Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House
by Starshine89
Summary: What if there were one more sibling before Lori? What if Lincoln wasn't the only boy in the Loud house? Meet Lawrence Loud; the eldest second male of the Loud siblings. When you live in a family as large as his, lots of tales are to be told. These are the tales of the Loud house. [OC insert story] [Rated K plus for mild swearing] [UPDATE: New picture, drawn by me!]
1. Prologue

_**Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House  
**_ _ **Prologue: Meet Lawrence**_

…

Friday evening. 1216 Franklin Avenue, also known as the Loud house. We expect to see one circular window on the upper right of the house, but there is two, not one.

The camera zooms into the right window. In there, we see a 17-year-old boy with blonde hair, a black T-shirt, dark blue sweatpants and red shoes lying on his bed, listening to music. He turns to the readers and smiles.

"Ah, hello fellow readers! My name's Lawrence Loud, the oldest and second male sibling of the infamous Loud house. Living with ten sisters and only one brother is not easy, and I can tell you with proof!" Lawrence says as he opens the door, showing what his siblings usually do.

Lori and Leni were fighting over a dress.

Luna was rocking out with her guitar.

Luan was setting up a prank.

Lynn and Lincoln were running around the house.

Lucy was reading by herself.

Lola was driving in her toy car and Lana was hopping on a pogo stick.

Lisa was writing down notes, probably for one of her new experiments.

And Lily was nowhere to be seen. She was probably in her bed.

"We go through this every evening." Lawrence meta-referenced. "But this, is how we love it. We're the Loud family; we're proud to be loud!"

Lawrence sits back on his bed.

"These may be just words so you may not see me, so I'll tell you a bit more about my appearance. I usually wear red running shoes, dark blue sweatpants, and a black T-shirt. Take note that my hairstyle," he points to his hair. "Is exactly like my sister Lori's, and the hair color is the same as my sister Leni's. Want to know why this is? It's because Lori and I are _twins_. Yes, Lana and Lola aren't the only twins here! In this fanfic, me and Lori are the other twins, though I am the older one by thirty seconds." Lawrence says with pride.

Lawrence lays down on his bed and puts his hands behind his head.

"So, now on to my personality. My sisters and brother would consider me as the most all-rounded sibling of the Loud family. I share traits and personalities with _everyone_. For instance, I hang out on my smartphone a lot and I can be a bit bossy like Lori, I love looking good and I can often be a bit ditzy like Leni, I stand up for everyone and I love music like Luna, I make jokes and I love comedy like Luan, I can be competitive and I love sport like Lynn, I can be quiet and I also like reading and poetry like Lucy, I can be a bit childish but more often serious like Lana and Lola combined, I like science and I do consider myself smart, close to Lisa. Close but very far. I often translate her scientific speech. I don't share traits with Lily because she's still a baby. And finally, I'm very all-rounded, I like my privacy, and I am _big_ on video games, comic books, and superheroes like Lincoln. Though I do share my own traits and personality as well. I love photography, gastronomy, astronomy, film, and technology. I can play three musical instruments; the trumpet, the guitar, and the piano, my best and favorite sports are soccer and volleyball, and in the infamous trophy case, I have a whole row for _ten_ _awards_! These awards are photography, foreign language speaking, cooking, soccer, volleyball, ice-skating, acrobatic, singing, dancing and trumpeting awards. So I'm very all-rounded. Though I am considered very sensitive, which I know I am, I'm also considered the most responsible sibling by mom and dad. Being the oldest, I usually stop them from fighting." Lawrence finished.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, making Lawrence jump.

"It seems as if Lisa has failed her experiment." Lawrence got up and looked out of his room, worried.

"Still alive!" Lisa called out, making him sigh in relief, and close the door.

"If you live in a family as big as mine, lots of things happen." Lawrence meta-referenced. "Not one day goes by with nothing happening. It's crazy, yes, and hard, but I love them all. They're the world's greatest siblings, as seen here…" Lawrence points to three shelves on top of his desk, the bottom one consisting of eleven photo frames, one with him each of his siblings in a selfie, filtered with said sibling's favorite color, on the middle were six photo frames, one with him and his mother, one with him and his father, one with him and Charles the dog, one with him and Cliff the cat, one with him and Walt the canary, and one with him and Geo the hamster, and on the top, a big monochrome picture of him and all his siblings, as well as his parents and pets. Below the picture read, 'The world's greatest family!', and on top of the picture, in bold, read, 'The Loud Family.'

"Lots of tales are to be told in this house, and I'm here to share these tales with you all."

Lawrence turns to the readers and smiles.

"These are the tales of the Loud house."

 **...**

 **Welcome to my new Loud House story, everyone! My name's Adam, or Starshine89, and this is my other story next to** _ **Electroboy Adventures**_ **!**

 **This story will be a series of one shots of TLH episodes as well as original ideas.**

 ** **One more thing: the situation playing while Lawrence is explaining is pretty much the beginning of**** ** _ **Ties that Bind**_** ** **, along with a few original ideas.****

 **Thank you all again for reading and the support, everyone. Until next time, my name is Adam, or Starshine89, don't forget to follow the story to be notified of new chapters, and maybe leave a review telling me how I did and informing me of mistakes, and I will see you all very soon. Take care, everyone!**


	2. Making the Case

_**Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House  
**_ _ **Making the Case**_

…

The episode starts with Lincoln standing in front of the Loud family's trophy case.

"The Loud family's trophy case. Every Loud sibling has done something to earn them these trophies, and some have more than one; Luna has two, Lisa has four, Lynn has three, Lola has five, and Lawrence has _ten_. And I, have zero." Lincoln says with shame, looking at his empty case.

"I've tried everything, such as running a marathon, karate, and even a child beauty pageant. But none of them got me a trophy." Lincoln said, sighing.

"But today, that's about to change!" Lincoln is then seen in front of a trophy in the shape of a video camera. "The fifth grade video contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty." Lincoln said, breathing on the glass and drawing a heart around it. His best friend Clyde then wipes it off.

"You really think you're going to win, Lincoln?" Clyde asked him.

"With what I have planned, I'm a shoe-in." Lincoln stated proudly.

"You said the same thing about the Cutie Pie pageant." Clyde said in disbelief.

"I was robbed!" he said defensively. "Let's ask my brother for help."

…

Lincoln and Clyde went up to Lawrence's room and knocked.

"Come in." his voice was heard from the other side. They opened the door to see Lawrence on his phone, overlooking the photos he took with his phone.

"What do you need, boys?" Lawrence asked.

"I'd like to win a video contest, so I can get a trophy in my case." Lincoln said. "Do you think you could help us set it up?"

Lawrence sat up. "Depends on the kind of video." he said with a shrug.

"I plan to make a video where I equip myself with over 600 breath mints and jump into a pool of diet cola." Lincoln stated with pride. "Do you think you could lend us a hand with setting it up?"

"I could…" Lincoln and Clyde's faces lit up. "...if the video idea weren't old-fashioned."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"Stunt videos on the internet are so 2008, bro. Today's favorites are comedy videos!" Lawrence said, smiling. "Just look at Luan's channel, for example. She has 50,000 followers!"

"50,000 followers?!" Lincoln and Clyde ask at once in disbelief.

"Yup. Now this doesn't mean I won't help you. I'll let you borrow my smartphone to record a video or two, but try not to scratch it." Lawrence says, handing Lincoln his smartphone.

"Sweet!" Lincoln cheered.

Clyde then sees that the phone has two cameras.

"Uhh, Lawrence? Is that a dual-lens smartphone?"

Lawrence smiled proudly. "Yep! It's never let me down in photography."

"Cool. Let's get to recording!" Lincoln said.

…

Lincoln and Clyde were waiting to capture something funny, but all they got was Lynn bouncing her soccer ball.

"We've been recording all day! Where is the comedy?" Lincoln looked over to Clyde. "Clyde? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Lincoln," said Clyde. "I was just worried that Lynn was going to accidently step on that rake, resulting in a series of escalating mishaps."

"That's great Clyde, but-" Lincoln then got an idea. "Series of escalating mishaps?!" The boys then hid in a bush to film Lynn.

"56… 57… 58… 59…" Lynn counted, only to get hit on the back with a rake, as well as the ball bouncing off a pole and hitting her in the face, causing her to get thrown into a pool.

"That was hilarious!" Lincoln said, laughing.

"Let's go upload it! This is going to get a ton of votes!" Clyde said.

"I don't know, Clyde. Enough votes to beat HamstaCam?"

"HamstaCam!" Clyde exclaimed, shaking his fist.

"Wait a minute! If we got a good video of _one_ sibling, then we'll do well with _eleven_!" Lincoln said, as he and Clyde chuckled evilly.

Next they recorded Luna, trying on new jeans. "Just like me idol, Mick Swagger. All right!" she said in a british accent, whilst jumping up and splitting, only to get it ripped.

Lincoln zoomed in on the rip. "Ooh, drafty."

Next they recorded Lucy.

"Oh, Edwin, I know you're forbidden to love a mortal like me, but I can't resist your piercing gaze, your sparkly skin, your icy lips…" Lucy swooned over an Edwin statue, and kissed it, getting its wax lips on hers.

"Hmm… maybe this is a little too personal…" Lincoln said.

Clyde checked the vote poll. "HamstaCam got ten more votes!"

"HamstaCam!" Lincoln said while shaking his fist. "It's not that personal. Let's continue."

Next they recorded Lawrence, playing a rage game of a jumping cube on his tablet.

"Come on! Come on! COME ON! OH! OH! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!" Lawrence screamed at the tablet. Suddenly, his cube exploded. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY?!" Lawrence shrieked like a maniac, causing Lincoln and Clyde to close the door quickly and start laughing quietly at Lawrence's rage over a video game.

…

Soon, they filmed embarrassing moments of all siblings, from Lola's nighttime retainer, to Lisa bumping into a wall while reading her science book, to Lana eating gum out of the garbage, to Lori farting.

Overall, they finished pretty quickly.

"Ah, Lori's toots." Clyde said in a lovesick way. "It's like music to my ears."

"Now this is gonna beat HamstaCam! Let's go upload it!" Lincoln said, dragging Clyde along.

…

They entered Lawrence's room, only to find it empty. Lincoln looked into his bedside table to find a USB cable.

"Now we can upload it." Lincoln said. They went downstairs to upload the video, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"So the video's done?" Lincoln and Clyde turned to see Lawrence looking at them with a smile. "Can I see it?"

This caused Lincoln to flinch a bit. "Uhh…"

Lawrence walked over to him. "Come on, let me see it. It's my phone after all."

"Uhh, we-we got to upload it first!" Lincoln stammered.

But alas, Lawrence unplugs his phone from the USB cable and takes it.

"No, no!" Lincoln pleaded.

"Lincoln, what's so bad about this video?" Lawrence asked, opening the video. After witnessing what Lincoln had recorded, Lawrence was, needless to say, surprised.

Lawrence looked over to a very worried Lincoln and Clyde.

"Guys… do not upload this video." Lawrence said.

"But if we don't, I won't get that trophy!" Lincoln said, trying to snag Lawrence's phone away from him.

"Yet, if you do, everyone here will see the video." Lawrence stated.

"Oh please, like they'll ever know." Lincoln said.

" _They will_." Lawrence said sternly, glaring at Lincoln, and him glaring back.

Soon, a fight cloud formed. Now, with the girls, it's not too serious, but with the boys, in this case Lawrence versus Lincoln, things sometimes tend to get a tad bit extreme.

Luckily things didn't go wrong this time.

Lawrence and Lincoln threw kicks and punches at each other, but they soon stopped, well, Lawrence stopped attacking causing Lincoln to do the same.

"Fine…" Lawrence started, handing Lincoln his phone. "...upload the video. But don't expect me to cover you from ten angry girls." Lawrence said, heading upstairs. "Be sure to give me my phone back after the upload is complete."

Lincoln then put the phone back onto the USB cable, and he and Clyde uploaded the video.

"I just hope they won't be too mad." Lincoln said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

…

The next day, everyone at school was talking about Lincoln's video.

"Your video rocks, Lincoln! You got my vote!" One of his classmates said.

"Man, Lucy and that sculpture. What a weirdo!" Another classmate said.

"And how about Lori?"

"You mean Miss Toots-A-Lot? She and her twin should see a doctor. Did anyone see Lawrence shrieking over a rage game? Ha ha!"

With all of this "praise," Lincoln started worrying.

"So embarrassing!" A female classmate said.

"Embarrassing?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah! My sisters would _pulverize_ me if I posted a video like that!" A male classmate said.

"Pulverize?!" Lincoln asked, anxious.

…

"You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!" Clyde said in worry.

"I don't think they'll be too mad. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video." Lincoln said.

Clyde then hugged him. "Just in case, we had a good run, buddy."

"Don't worry. They won't be that mad."

Lincoln's confidence disappeared instantly when he opened the door to see all of his sisters and Lawrence glaring at him, while Lawrence held his phone to Lincoln to see the video.

"They are." Lincoln said.

Soon, the girls and Lawrence started ranting about the video, angrily.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!" Lincoln said.

"You have exactly three seconds before we pulverize you!" Lori said, while Lynn cracked her knuckles, and Lisa got out a stopwatch to time Lincoln's explanation.

"There was this video contest that I really wanted to win!" he quickly said.

"You embarrassed me and all of your sisters JUST FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST?!" Lawrence yelled.

"YOU SHOWED MY SLEEP FACE!" Lola screamed.

"I just wanted a trophy to put in the case like you guys!" Lincoln said.

"You think you deserve a trophy for that, bro?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't deserve it. Look, I'll delete the video!" Lincoln pleaded.

"Too late. The damage has already been done." Lucy said.

"There's no turning back now, Lincoln." Lawrence said. "A fact about the internet is that when something gets uploaded to the internet, it's there _forever_. You can't delete it, because someone will have downloaded it. And some of those people were _my classmates_. You showed the whole school how I rage! You made me look like a deranged idiot!" Lawrence yelled.

"You made me look like a fool!" Lynn yelled.

"You made me look like a freak." Lucy said.

"You made me look like I fart!" Lori said, while everyone headed upstairs. "And for the record, my shoes made the noise! See?" Lori tried to make it look like they made the farting noise, but they made no noise. "Of course it's not working now." Lori then headed upstairs.

"Lori, I'm sorry! Wait!" Lincoln pleaded, heading upstairs after his siblings, while Clyde left.

Lincoln went to Luna's room. "Luna, let me explain!"

"Can't hear ya, bro!" Luna said, drowning Lincoln out and slamming the door.

Lincoln went to Lori and Leni's room. "Leni, Lori, I'm sorry!"

"You literally disgust me!" Lori said.

"Yeah!" Leni said, only to walk into the wall and get dragged into the room by Lori.

Lincoln went to Lana and Lola's room. "Lola, Lana, please!"

"You're uninvited to my birthday party forever!" Lola yelled, slamming the door, making Lincoln sigh.

Lana then opens the door. "I want to slam it, too!" She then slams the door.

Lincoln then knocked on Lisa's door. "Lisa! Lisa?" She then slid a note under the door which read, 'Vengeance shall be mine.' Lincoln then turned to Lynn and Lucy.

"Guys, come on! I'm your brother!"

Lynn only growled and walked away, leaving Lucy. "I have no brother." she then closes the door, only to stop before it's closed and reopen it. "I know I say that a lot, but this time, I mean it." She then slammed the door.

Lincoln then went over to Luan. "Luan, you got to help me!"

"You broke the unspoken rule: never post a video without the person's permission!" she said, angrily, slamming the door.

Lincoln hurried over to Lawrence. "Lawrence, please! You're my last resort!"

He turned to Lincoln with a glare. "I warned you, little bro. I told you not to upload it. Did you listen? Of course you didn't! I'm just the dumb old big brother that has a mental problem, aren't I?! AREN'T I?!" Lawrence yelled.

Lincoln felt really guilty. He had embarrassed his whole family, just to win a trophy. Now, even Lawrence was mad at him; the one sibling he could relate to the most.

Because Lawrence wasn't just Lincoln's only brother; he was, next to Clyde, his best friend.

Lincoln felt so bad that he started weeping.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry… I just really wanted a trophy… I was so tired of having my case empty that I was willing to do anything… I'm really sorry…" Lincoln said between weeps.

He then felt a warm body embrace him. He looked up to see Lawrence, hugging down and looking at him in tears with a smile.

"Don't cry, little bro… if you cry, I cry…" Lawrence said, also crying.

For a while, the two brothers held each other, Lincoln sobbing into Lawrence's chest, apologizing over and over again, and Lawrence telling him that it's alright and he forgives him.

"Lincoln…" Lawrence said after a few minutes. He looked up at his big brother, who was smiling.

"...let's try to get the girls to forgive you." Lawrence said, making Lincoln smile.

…

Later that evening, Lawrence got the girls downstairs, and Lincoln then came downstairs and stood next to Lawrence.

"What is _he_ doing down here?" Lynn asked with venom in her voice.

"I came downstairs to say sorry to you all and… ask for a second chance." Lincoln said.

"Right after you humiliated all of us?" Lucy asked. "I think not."

"Girls, come on." Lawrence said. "At least _try_ to give him a chance."

"Not on your life, Lawrence." Lori said. "Why are you even siding with him?"

"Because, Lori," Lawrence started. "He's my brother, and I love him. He made a mistake, a big one, we all make more than one big mistake in our lives. We got to carry on from that, not hate Lincoln for life."

"May I remind you that Lincoln literally showed the whole school how you rage?" Lori said.

"I'm not the only one that rages on camera, Lori." Lawrence defended.

As Lincoln watched the two twins argue, he felt multiple emotions at the same time. Relief, anxiety, sadness, pride… he couldn't pick one.

Lawrence, his big and only brother, was defending him from all ten sisters, even though Lincoln embarrassed Lawrence as well, making him happy. While his sisters kept saying bad things about him and the video, making him very upset.

One line from Lori, however, crushed him.

" _I literally wish you two never became a Loud!"_

Lawrence and Lincoln gasped at once, while all the sisters watched in shock hearing Lori say such a thing.

Lincoln felt his heart shatter from the line. From there, the girls turned on the TV and no one paid any attention to Lincoln or Lawrence, pleading for their forgiveness.

It was like they never existed.

Soon, they gave up, and went upstairs. Lincoln was heartbroken over the fact that his sisters hate him for what he did, and no matter what Lawrence said, he simply could not get ten girls to forgive their brother.

"Don't worry, Linc. Everything will be better soon." Lawrence said, with a small smile. Lincoln didn't even spare him a glance.

He simply went into his room and locked the door. Lawrence sighed, feeling bad for his brother.

He then went into the room next to Lincoln's room, which was his. He dressed into his pajamas and got into bed. Sure, it was only 8:50 PM, but he wanted to go to bed because he had nothing better to do. Not with ten girls angry at you for standing up to your brother.

"I just hope the girls can forgive Lincoln. He doesn't deserve this." Lawrence thought out loud, while closing his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep.

…

 **2 days later**

The next Thursday was like any other, all siblings getting ready for school.

After everyone was done, they started going out the door, only for Lawrence to realise something was off.

Lincoln wasn't downstairs.

"Lincoln!" Lawrence called out, going upstairs.

He opened Lincoln's door, only to find him gone. A note was on his bed. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Lawrence,_

 _I'm really sorry to cause you sadness, but I've run away. I couldn't bear the girls acting like this anymore. Ever since Tuesday, and the video I've posted, the girls have been ignoring me, acting like I don't exist. Until the girls forgive me, I'm planning to stay at Clyde's house. I'm really sorry Lawrence, but I can't take this anymore. I hope you can convince the girls to forgive me. If not, then I wish you the best of luck for the future. Goodbye for now, Lawrence. I love you, big brother._

 _Your little brother and best friend forever,_

 _Lincoln_

Lawrence dropped the note after reading it. _Lincoln had run away._

Now Lawrence was beyond furious at the girls. This has gone too far. Starting from today, those girls are dead to him.

Lawrence went out the door upset, while the girls were impatiently waiting for him.

"Get your butt in the van, Lawrence!" Lori called.

"Go by yourselves!" Lawrence snapped, making everyone flinch. "I'm walking."

Lori shrugged and drove off, with all of the girls.

Lawrence glared at Vanzilla driving off.

"You monsters."

…

Later that evening, the girls discovered that Lincoln had deleted the video and uploaded a new one of all of _his_ embarrassing moments. Some were even more humiliating then what he originally posted. The girls felt sympathy for him, and went upstairs to his room, only to find no one in there. They started panicking, turning the house upside down, looking for Lincoln. They were freaking out beyond recognition.

"He's not in the backyard!" Lynn shouted.

"He's not in the vents!" Lucy shouted.

"He's not in the bathroom!" Leni shouted.

The girls all vented, only to be stopped by a loud voice.

"WHY IS EVERYONE PANICKING?!" Lawrence screamed, glaring at the girls.

"Lincoln's gone! We've searched-"

"I know." Lawrence cut Lola off. "He ran away."

"What?! Why?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Because of you monsters." Lawrence said coldly. "You all shattered Lincoln's heart by ignoring him because of the video. I take it you've seen the new one?"

They nodded.

"And we have to find him to forgive-"

"Too late." Lawrence cut Lynn off. "The damage has already been done." he said, closing the door and locking it.

On the other side, he heard everyone's pleas for help.

"I will forgive them…" Lawrence meta-referenced. "...after they apologise to _me_."

"Lawrence, we're sorry!" Lola said.

"Please forgive us!" Leni said.

"I didn't mean I had no brothers." Lucy said.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Lana said.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Lori said.

All voices… broken. Mending Lawrence's already fragile heart.

"Lawrence... please…" He heard Luna.

He heard them starting to walk away, and opened the door, causing them to look back.

"If there's one thing I hate more than my siblings not caring for each other…" Lawrence started, making them feel awful.

"...it's seeing them cry their eyes out, begging for forgiveness." They all looked up to see Lawrence holding his arms out for a group hug.

The girls wasted no more time, hugging Lawrence.

"Let's go get our Lincoln back." Lawrence said.

…

Lawrence and the girls were on their way to Clyde's house to apologize to Lincoln. After the girls had calmed down, Lawrence told them that Lincoln went to Clyde's house and he planned to come back after the girls had apologized. The girls immediately agreed going to his house to apologize, but of course, they were still nervous.

"Will he ever forgive us, Lawrence?" Lori asked nervously.

"Don't worry girls. I know what he told me." Lawrence said, smiling.

Soon, the Loud siblings had made their way to Clyde's house. Lawrence knocked on the door, and Clyde answered it. The girls hid near the doorway, because they didn't want Clyde to faint again after seeing Lori.

"Hey Lawrence. Here to apologize to Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Yep. Could you go get him please?" Lawrence asked.

Clyde nodded, and called out to Lincoln. After a minute, he was at the door.

"Hey Lawrence." Lincoln said.

"Hey little bro. We've got something to say." Lawrence said, smiling.

" _We?_ " Lincoln asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

Lawrence nodded and gestured to the girls who went near Lawrence.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Lincoln asked, sorrowly.

"Lincoln…" Lori started.

"We're sorry." Luna finished.

Lincoln's face lit up for a second, but immediately went back to a sorrow look.

"Sure you are. You guys wish I never existed. I heard it myself. You guys hate me." Lincoln said.

"I didn't mean that. You're our little brother, Lincoln. We love you." Lori said, all of the girls agreeing.

Lincoln just looked at the ground.

"Can you ever forgive them, Lincoln?" Lawrence asked, with hope.

"No." Lincoln said, causing all the girls and Lawrence to look down with a defeated look.

"Because I already have." Lincoln said, causing everyone to look up and see him smiling warmly.

Everyone smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Lincoln." Lawrence said.

"I'll go get my things and then we can go home." Lincoln said, still smiling.

After a minute or two, he came out with a bag.

"It was great to have you over, buddy." Clyde said.

"Bye Clyde." Lincoln said.

All the Loud siblings then went home, Lawrence taking Lincoln's bag and carrying it for him.

…

After around ten minutes, the siblings got home. Lawrence took Lincoln's stuff upstairs, and came back downstairs.

"You guys aren't mad anymore?" Lincoln asked, still nervous.

"We're over it, Lincoln. Your videos were _way_ more embarrassing than ours." Lynn said with a smile.

"We're even now… brother." Lucy said, smiling at Lincoln.

"Sorry you didn't win the trophy." Luan said, sympathetically.

"But we really appreciate what you did and thought you deserved something." Lori said, handing him a tiny trophy, which read "Most Improved Brother."

"Wow. Thanks guys." Lincoln said, smiling brightly, while Lynn and Lola hugged him and Luna patted him on the head. He ran to the trophy case and put the trophy into his spot.

Lawrence then came over and lifted Lincoln to his shoulders' length. "You did it little bro." he said smiling warmly at him.

"Yep. You guys no longer despise me, Christina's switching classes, and I made the case." Lincoln said, smiling.

They then heard the sound of a fart, and everyone looked at Lori suspiciously.

"It was my shoe!" Lori said, irritated.

"Yeah, sure it was, lil' sis!" Lawrence mocked playfully, smiling at his twin.

They all then shared a laugh. Even Lori joined in the laughing.

"Who wants to watch some TV?" Lawrence suggested. All siblings agreed, and everyone sat down at their proper places, and Lawrence turned on the TV.

In the end, everything worked out once again in the Loud house.

…

 **Welp, it's done! After four days of writing, it's finally here. The first real chapter of Lawrence Loud's tales.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'd like to give a huge special thanks to asperman1 for suggesting this chapter. I did switch some things up, because the chapter was already long enough.**

 **And a big thank you to those who have read the story so far! 4 favorites, 4 follows, and 5 reviews! Sure, it's nothing compared to my other story, but I'm just as happy! As for that matter, Chapter 1 of the story is coming soon, I promise.**

 **Well, I don't have anything else to say. Thank you all again for reading and the support, everyone. Until next time, my name is Adam, or Starshine89, don't forget to follow the story to be notified of new chapters, and maybe leave a review telling me how I did and informing me of mistakes, and I will see you all very soon. Take care, everyone!**


	3. Study Muffin

_**Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House  
**_ _ **Study Muffin**_

…

The episode begins with Lawrence sitting in his room, studying.

"Studying can sometimes really be a pain in the butt." Lawrence meta-referenced, without looking away from his chemistry notebook. "But if you know what you're doing, it can be pretty fun." Lawrence turned to the readers. "And chemistry is my main advantage here, along with physics, mathematics, social studies, geography, art, computer class and language arts."

He sighed. "I just wish sometimes my siblings would see the potential in me. It's always Lisa they go to for help; never me. Maybe one day…"

He then felt his throat dry up.

"Boy, I'm thirsty. I need some water." Lawrence thought out loud. He put his pen down, got up from his chair, and went downstairs to get some water, whilst humming a song.

As he was going towards the kitchen, he passed Lincoln getting tutored by someone. His British accent sounded… very familiar.

"Hugh?" Lawrence asked. He turned around and his face lit up.

"Lawrence?" he asked.

"Wow, Hugh! It's been quite a while!" he said happily, fist bumping him.

"Indeed it has, Lawrence! It's great to see you again." Hugh replied with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, we met when he was a high school junior and I was a high school freshman. We started hanging out during breaks and we ended up becoming really good friends. He went to college after finishing high school and sadly, we couldn't really keep in touch. This guy has no social media!" Lawrence said, jokingly pointing a finger at Hugh.

"Because you know I don't use social media." Hugh replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Guys, I hate to break the reunion, but I have to study." Lincoln said.

"I understand, buddy." Lawrence said understandingly. "Do you mind if I join you guys?"

"As long as it's fine with your brother." Hugh said.

"I don't mind. He never interrupts." Lincoln said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll quickly go get a drink and then I'll join you guys." Lawrence said.

…

After a refreshing glass of water, Lawrence sat down next to Lincoln whilst he got his things out of his bag.

"I really appreciate this, Hugh," Lincoln said with a smile. "I have a big multi-subject test coming up, and I _need_ to ace it."

Lori then walked into the room, talking on her phone. "So I'm like, if you literally don't know the difference between dance team and color guard-" She then gasped and dropped her phone upon seeing Hugh.

"Ba… ba… ba…" Lori stuttered.

"Uhh, you okay Lori?" Lawrence asked, confused.

"Er… um… yes!" Lori said, picking her phone up. "I was just going to get a… hunk of meat… uh, I mean, uh, a dish of cereal, er, tall drink of water!" Lori stammered nervously, and walked into a wall, dropping her phone again.

Hugh got down on one knee and picked it up for her. "Miss, you dropped your mobile." Lori then fawned awkwardly.

Lawrence chuckled. "That's Hugh for you, the politest guy on the planet."

"Don't you think something's off with Lori?" Lincoln asked, confused.

Lana then entered the room with a butterfly net. "I heard a goose! I call dibs!" She then noticed Hugh and started stammering like Lori. "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Now it's going on with Lana too. Lawrence?" Lincoln asked, whilst Lawrence had his hand to his chin.

"Maybe it's…" His eyes then wide. "Oh crud…"

Leni then came into the room wearing a facial mask. "I heard a sheep." She removed the cucumber slices from her eyes and saw Hugh. "AAH! MY FACE!" She then ran off into the kitchen.

"What's up, Lawrence?" Lincoln asked, looking a bit concerned.

The rest of the girls minus Lily then entered and reacted the same way upon seeing Hugh.

"Ba… ba… ba…"

"The girls have crushes on Hugh." Lawrence said, annoyed.

"Great." Lincoln said, equally as annoyed.

Leni then returned without her facial mask.

"Hey guys." she said. "Oh, Lincoln, I didn't know you were entertaining. Hi, I'm-" Leni then stopped upon seeing Hugh closer up. "Ba… ba… ba… ba…"

Hugh then stood straight. "Um, hello. I'm Hugh, Lincoln's tutor and Lawrence's friend. It's lovely to meet you all."

That only infatuated the girls even more. "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Do you mind?" Lawrence said, annoyed. "Lincoln has to study."

"It's a free country, Lawrence." Lola said, walking up to Hugh and looking at him. "We can stand where we want to."

Lana then reacted by cutting in front of Lola. "I'm standing here!"

"The heck you are!" Lola replied. The twins then started flailing their hands at each other.

"You're blocking my view!"

"You're blocking my Hugh!"

The girls then started marching towards Hugh who nervously backed up in a corner.

"Oh no, I could've expected this!" Lawrence said, worried.

"Come on, we've got to help him!" Lincoln said.

Lawrence and Lincoln then tried reaching for Hugh in the midst of the girls. They felt Hugh's hands grip theirs and the brothers pulled him out immediately.

"Come on!" Lincoln said, pulling Hugh away from the girls.

After a few seconds, the girls noticed Hugh wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?"

"He disappeared."

"I just wanted a lock of his hair."

"That's enough, girls." Lawrence said sternly, getting everyone's attention.

"Out. Now." he said, pointing a finger at the door. "Lincoln has to study for his test, and he can't study with you all trying to kiss his tutor."

The girls then walked out of the door with disappointed faces.

"Killjoy." Lori muttered.

"I heard that." Lawrence said, closing the door.

"I'll keep an eye out for the girls," he said, turning to Lincoln and Hugh. "Lincoln, you study. Hugh, tutor my brother."

While Hugh and Lincoln were studying, Lawrence peeked out of the window, seeing all the girls looking through it, Luan holding her camcorder.

"Get out of my way!"

"You're blocking my Hugh!"

Lawrence then looked through the window at the girls with a face so intimidating, it frightened even Lola. He then pulled the curtains shut.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a periscope peep through the fireplace at Hugh. Lawrence shoved it back up, hearing a cry of pain from Lola.

"I swear, they are _not_ like this." Lawrence said.

"Oh it's no bother. They seem like very spirited young ladies." Hugh said.

"And they are." Lawrence said, smiling.

"They just go bonkers whenever a good-looking guy with an accent like you steps into the house." Lincoln said, annoyed.

"I'm used to it, chum." Hugh said.

"Right, back to studying." Lawrence says, only to faintly hear the girls ranting.

Lawrence walked over to the window to listen to their rants.

"It's not fair! Why do Lincoln and Lawrence get to be around him?" he heard Lori say.

"We have to find a way to make him notice us without getting the attention of Lincoln or Lawrence!" Lola said. "Any plans, girls?"

Only silence. Causing Lawrence to walk back to Hugh and Lincoln.

"I think we should go to my room for tutoring." Lawrence said.

"Very well then." Hugh said.

The boys go upstairs only to see the Loud siblings' father, Lynn Sr. wearing a bowler hat and holding a miniature Union Jack flag.

"Cheerio! Pip-pip and all that rut!" Lynn Sr. said with a faux British accent, rushing over to Hugh to hug him. "Lynn Loud, Sr. I did a college semester in merry old England. So many memories. Bangers and mash, riding the Tube…"

"Ah, yes," Hugh said, uncomfortably. "Cheers."

Lawrence facepalmed with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, Hugh," Lori said, going over to Hugh. "My window is literally stuck and I need someone very strong to open it." Lori then took Hugh away from her dad, who didn't notice.

' _Oh, come on, this can't be happening!'_ Lawrence thought, irritated.

Meanwhile, Hugh opened Lori's not-so-stuck window.

"There you are, love. Right as rain."

"Wow," Lori said with a rather...amorous tone. "I bet you work out a lot, huh?"

"Well, I did do a spot of crew in fifth form." Hugh said, smiling.

"I like all your forms." Lori said before fawning awkwardly again.

"I need to borrow Hugh for a second," Lisa said, coming in and taking Hugh away. "I'm tutoring Lola."

"Glad to help. What's the subject?" Hugh asked.

Lisa only looked at him with a creepy smile.

Hugh was lent by Lisa into her and Lily's room, where Lola was waiting with a notebook.

Lisa then showed Lola Hugh's abdomen, causing him to blush.

"So, this is called a rectus abdominis. Otherwise known as a six pack."

Hugh then quickly pulled his shirt down. "Oh, I say!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Now, if you'll turn around," Lisa continued. "I'll point out the gluteus maximus."

The girls then rushed in, squealing enticingly.

"Really? But this is most-"

"That's it," Lawrence came in, cutting Hugh off. "Class dismissed." Lawrence led Hugh out of the room and came back to the girls.

"Girls, what the hell are you doing?!" Lawrence said angrily, causing the girls to be shocked of his anger and mild swearing.

"Lawrence, watch your language!" Lori said.

" _Answer the question._ " Lawrence said, in his stern voice. "Would you mind telling me why you girls can't get a hold of yourselves and let Lincoln study?!"

The girls remained silent, looking quite ashamed, causing Lawrence to sigh.

"Girls, Lincoln has to ace this test. If he doesn't, he'll fail fifth grade. Do you girls want that?" Lawrence asked.

"Of course we don't." Luan said, the rest of the girls agreeing.

"Then keep in control when around Hugh." Lawrence said. "I know he's good-looking. But give him some space. And not just Hugh, but Lincoln. Remember; Hugh's here to help Lincoln study. If he really enjoys being here, and not surrounded by _amorous girls_ ," Lawrence said, raising his voice in the end, causing the girls to blush. "He might come visit some other time."

Lawrence chuckled over the girls blushing and went over to his room, where Hugh was finally successfully tutoring Lincoln.

"Well, I got the girls under control." Lawrence said, getting the boys' attention. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Brilliant." Hugh said, and turned to Lincoln. "Let's start with mathematics. See if you can solve for X."

Lincoln wrote down the equation and showed it to Hugh. "Is that right?"

Hugh smiled. "Well done! Let's move on to social studies."

As Lawrence watched Hugh tutor Lincoln, he couldn't help but feel… unwanted. Not even Lincoln had ever thought of going to him to help him with his studies. It's always been Lisa; and now, Hugh. He's never been able to help, because no one had ever asked for his help.

' _If only Lincoln and the girls could see the potential in me… it's all I want.'_ Lawrence thought, sadly.

"Lawrence? You all right, old chum?" Hugh asked, looking concerned, along with Lincoln.

"It's nothing." Lawrence said, faking a smile. "Continue."

…

Hugh looked at Lincoln surprised. "Lincoln, you're spot-on in all of your lessons. Even surrealist art."

Lincoln had ended up painting _The Son of Man_ by René Magritte with him as the son and a tennis ball as the apple.

"It's weird," Lincoln said, confused. "I thought I needed so much help."

"It's all in your head, chum. There's no reason you shouldn't be getting top marks on your exam." Hugh said, packing up. "Well, I guess you won't be needing me anymore."

"We'll see." Lincoln said with a smile.

…

The boys headed downstairs to see the girls watching TV. Upon sight of Hugh, the girls blushed, but immediately turned away.

' _Keep under control, keep under control, keep under control…'_ They all thought at once.

"I'm really glad I could help you out, Lincoln," Hugh said, then turned to Lawrence. "And it was great to see you again, Lawrence." he said, holding his hand out.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Hugh." Lawrence said, shaking his hand. "Maybe you could come visit sometime?"

This caused Hugh to blush and look nervous. "Well…"

Lawrence chuckled. "Don't worry. I got the girls under control." He said, turning to the girls, who nodded with nervous smiles.

"If you say so." Hugh said.

"I'm always right, except when I'm not." Lawrence said smugly, causing everyone to chuckle at his goofiness.

"What a liar." Hugh countered, smirking. "Right, I should be getting back to my dorm. I still need to study myself." he said. "Good luck on your test, Lincoln. Farewell, Lawrence. Farewell, girls."

"Bye Hugh!" They said, all while blushing and being a bit nervous.

"See you soon Hugh!" Lawrence said, closing the door.

He turned to the girls and smiled. "Good job girls." He then looked down to the ground and sighed sadly.

"Okay, Lawrence," Lincoln said, with a concerned tone. "You've been upset ever since my tutoring with Hugh. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lawrence said, going upstairs.

"Lawrence," Lori said, stopping him. "Come here."

He went back and stopped in front of his twin.

"What's wrong, Lawrence?" Lori asked with a serious tone.

"I told you, it's nothing." Lawrence repeated.

"Larry, I'm your twin. I can see through you." Lori said with a more motherly tone. "What's troubling you, big bro?"

Lawrence sighed. "I just feel unwanted when it comes to tutoring."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"What I mean is that, every time you guys need help on your homework, it's always Lisa you go to for help. You guys know I do well in my tests as well! I mean, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know how to ace my tests. You know how especially well I do in chemistry. I've been an A+ ever since I started learning the subject." Lawrence said. "My point is, I want to help, but I can't, because you guys always rely on Lisa. Never has anyone asked for my help in studying. _Ever_. I just want you all to see the potential in me. But none of you give me that chance." Lawrence finished, letting a few tears flow.

"You all know how sensitive I am. And me not being able to help hurts." He added.

The girls and Lincoln were all surprised to hear this. Lawrence only wanted to help. But never have any of the girls given him a chance.

"Lawrence," Lori said, causing him to look at her. "I do need some help with my physics homework, but Lisa's schedule is completely booked. Do you think you can help me?"

Lawrence's face immediately lit up. "Me?" He turned to her with a slowly growing smile. "Help you? In physics?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Can you help me or not?"

Lawrence nodded. "Let's get to studying." He said, smiling widely.

…

Soon enough, Lawrence helped every sibling he could.

He helped Lori with physics, Leni with chemistry, Luna with geography, Luan with language arts, Lynn with mathematics, Lucy with social studies, and Lola and Lana with art.

After a while, they were all thanking him with hugs, and Lisa and Lawrence worked out both of their tutoring schedules.

Now, both Lawrence and Lisa will have enough time to both tutor and study.

Lawrence went back to his room with one of the biggest smiles he's ever had. He looked at his watch, showing it was nearing 10 PM, so he went to have a shower and went to bed.

"I can't believe how much I could help out the girls." Lawrence meta-referenced. "Who knows what else I can be capable of? Only time will tell. I just hope Lincoln gets a good test tomorrow."

Lawrence laid back and closed his eyes.

"All those years of studying have done me a good service." he said before falling asleep.

…

The next day, Lincoln returned home with a despondent look on his face.

"How'd the test go, bro?" Lynn asked. "You ace it?"

"No! I got an F!" Lincoln exclaimed, slumping on the floor.

Luan picked up the test. "Oh, and a frowny face. That's cold." She turned to Lincoln who was still on the floor.

"What went wrong, Linc?" she asked.

"I don't know. I could've sworn I had it." Lincoln said, then stood up.

"Ms. DiMartino is definitely going to flunk me now." Lincoln said, sighing.

"Hold up!" Lawrence shouted. "Ms. DiMartino?"

"Yeah, she's been our substitute teacher since Mrs. Johnson broke her leg riding a mechanical bull." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, did you ever think that failing your tests was not because of you not knowing but instead being distracted by her?" Lawrence suggested.

"Larry's right. Ms. D is so smokin', guys go completely bonkers around her." Luna said.

Lawrence then turned to Luna. "Larry's still not my name."

"Even Bobby nearly flunked because of her," Lori added. "Of course, that was BL: Before Lori. Or he never would have noticed her."

"But that couldn't happen to me!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Could it?"

…

 _ **(Flashback. Ms. DiMartino's first day on the job)**_

Ms. DiMartino was walking to Mrs. Johnson's class.

"Hi, Ms. DiMartino!" Jordan greeted, walking past her.

Lincoln however, was lovestruck. "Ba… ba… ba…"

Distracted, Lincoln walked into a locker door.

In class, Lincoln's friends, Zach, Rusty and Liam gave her, in order, an apple with a heart-shaped balloon tied to its stem, a box of chocolates, and a bonsai tree trimmed like a heart, while Lincoln gave her a fruit basket dedicated to the state of Michigan.

Lincoln was sharpening his pencil, but was distracted by Ms. DiMartino's beauty, and he had sharpened his pencil so much that it became stubby, which has happened to a few pencils of his.

Ms. DiMartino was writing down the French term for "to love," _Aimer_ , and how to conjugate it.

"Let's conjugate the French verb, _Aimer_ , _to love_. J'aime, tu aimes, il aime, nous aimons…"

The boys were too busy ogling and drooling over her to pay attention.

At lunch, Lincoln and his friends were once again distracted by Ms. DiMartino and walked one by one into a trash can.

"Oh! Found my retainer!" Liam exclaimed.

During a test, Lincoln was focusing on his test, but all focus vanished when Ms. DiMartino passed by.

"You'll have one hour to complete your test. Eyes on your own paper." she instructed.

Lincoln was once again distracted by his substitute, and he filled his test in with a big heart, earning him an F.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

…

"Holy shmoly!" Lincoln realized. "You guys are right! I _do_ go completely bonkers around Ms. DiMartino. Just like you guys did around Hugh."

" _Did_!" Lawrence shouted.

"What am I gonna do?!" Lincoln asked, worried.

"Why don't you ask if you can retake the test?" Luan suggested.

"But as long as she's anywhere near me, I'm still gonna blow it!" Lincoln said.

"Then erase her from your sight." Lawrence suggested. "As they say, out of sight, out of mind."

"Exactly," Lisa said. "Observe." Lisa then took Lori's phone which had a picture of Hugh as the background wallpaper and made a creepy smile. She then shook her head and went over to Lori.

"Lori, what is Bobby's full name?" she asked.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-" Lisa shows her the picture and Hugh and she fawns. She then pulled it back. "Roberto Alejandro-" Repeat. "Roberto-" Repeat.

"And now to delete." Lisa said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola exclaimed, but alas, Lisa deleted the photo.

Lori then shook her head. "Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr."

"Case closed." Lisa said, satisfied.

"Got it." Lincoln said, then left.

"I can see you're still not over him." Lawrence said, annoyed. "Just try to keep in control next time he visits and swoon in secret, okay?"

"We'll try." Lori said. "But, something's piqued my curiosity."

Everyone turned to Lori. "I've seen Ms. DiMartino at the high school, and all boys have gone bonkers when seeing her, but… Lawrence didn't." Everyone then turned to Lawrence.

He smiled proudly. "Do you all want to know why I don't go nuts around the good-looking? It's because I _am_ the good-looking!"

"Alright Larry, we get it." Lori said.

"Still not my name." Lawrence said, losing his smile and going upstairs.

…

The next day, Lincoln returned home, this time with a proud face.

"I did it! I aced the test!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Congrats, Linc!" Lawrence said.

"Thought, Ms. DiMartino's now our substitute gym teacher…" Lincoln said, scratching the back of his head.

"And it all repeats again!" Lawrence said, now annoyed.

"Hopefully I'll get over it soon." Lincoln said.

"Here's to hoping." Lawrence said.

…

Later that evening, Lawrence was messaging Hugh.

 _Lawrence: You over the incident now with my sisters?_

 _Hugh: Pretty much. They seem like very friendly young ladies, I wouldn't mind visiting any other time._

 _Lawrence: Why, do you fancy my sisters? ;)_

 _Hugh: That's not what I meant!_

 _Lawrence: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Right, I should be getting to bed now._

 _Hugh: As must I, chum. Take care, Lawrence._

 _Lawrence: Bye, Hugh._

Lawrence put his phone down and looked at the readers.

"Hugh's definitely going to visit the Loud house again," he meta-referenced. "Let's just hope the girls won't go _too_ nuts around him."

He then laid back on his pillow.

"Here's to hoping." Lawrence said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

…

 **Woohoo! It's done! Study Muffin! I decided to do this episode next because it was one of my favorites. I just found the girls' crushes on Hugh so funny, and I knew I just had to do it, having Lawrence help Hugh out and calm the girls.**

 **Because Lawrence calmed the girls down, Hugh will be appearing in the future, along with the introductions of Lawrence's best friends, so we can thank Larry for that.**

 **Anywho, I don't have much to say yet again. Thank you all again for reading and the support, everyone. Until next time, my name is Adam, or Starshine89, don't forget to follow the story to be notified of new chapters, and maybe leave a review telling me how I did and informing me of mistakes, and I will see you all very soon. Take care, everyone!**


	4. Tricked!

_**Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House  
**_ _ **Tricked!**_

* * *

Today was October 31st, Halloween. The Loud house was covered in Halloween decorations as the entrance of a corn maze sat next to it. Offscreen, a fridge door opened, and a scream was heard, as bats flew out of the house and towards the screen, darkening the picture. We then see Lynn Sr. screaming in horror after seeing a fake severed head with fake blood in the fridge.

"I hate Halloween!" he exclaimed, walking away.

Lawrence then peeked his head in, and snickered. He then walked over to the fridge and took out the severed head.

He sighed. "I love Halloween."

He then turned to the camera. "Today is none other than October 31st, and my little sister Lucy has prepared with a haunted corn maze. Me, mom, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy are going to be taking part in giving the people of Royal Woods quite the scare." he said, as he put on his best demonic smile. **(Bill Skarsgård's IT smile)**

He then went into the living room to the others.

* * *

In the living room, in counterclockwise order, we see Luan fashioning a sign reading _HAUNTED CORN MAZE_ in red-stained corn cobs, Leni hanging black curtains, Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lynn carving jack-o-lanterns, Lisa making fake blood in a bucket, Lily playing with pumpkin innards and Charles resting against a corn cob. Lucy entered after Lawrence and smiled.

Lucy went over to Lisa. "Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add some molasses for better consistency."

"Hey, Luce!" Lynn called. Lucy turned to her. "Check out our pumpkins! What do you think?"

Lucy started examining Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lincoln and Luna's candleless jack-o-lanterns.

"Hmm… more blood here..." she said, pointing to a spot on Lynn's pumpkin.

"...few more gashes on this one..." she motioned around Lola's pumpkin _._

"...knock out a tooth..." she flicked out a tooth on Lana's pumpkin.

"...add some more mousse to those scabs..." she pointed to the scabs on Lincoln's pumpkin.

"...dampen the head wounds." she patted Luna's pumpkin _._

"Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!" Luna commented.

"Totes!" Leni said. "I'm so glad mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze!"

"As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives." Lucy then walked off to Luan, who had just finished her sign. "Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore."

"Ah, _shucks_! It's just something I _cob_ -bled up together from a _kernel_ of an idea!" She then danced, laughing. "Oh, yes! A triple!"

"Luan, those jokes were too _corny_ for my taste." Lawrence punned, then laughed along with Luan.

Everyone groaned as jack-o-lanterns were thrown onto Luan and Lawrence's heads.

"I'd expect more support from my pump- _kin_!" she punned, laughing along with Lawrence.

Lucy facepalmed. She then turned to the other Louds. "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited."

Her face, however, showed very little change in emotion.

"Trust me, she's excited." Lawrence meta-referenced.

"GAAAAAH! I hate Halloween!" everyone heard Lynn Sr. exclaim.

"Oh." Everyone turned to Lucy. "Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet."

Lawrence sighed. "If only dad liked Halloween…"

"Unfortunately, he doesn't like horror as much as you do, Lawrence." Rita said, entering the room. "I just hope he'll survive taking the kids trick or treating."

Lawrence then put his hand to his mouth to think. He then turned to Rita.

"Mom," everyone looked at him. "Why don't _I_ take Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily trick or treating this time?"

Before Rita could say anything, Lucy spoke up.

"But you promised to help me scare the people in the corn maze." she said, looking up at Lawrence. She sounded sad, at least to her brother's ears.

Lawrence kneeled down to Lucy. "I know Lucy, but you can still do it without me." he said, smiling.

"But your costume was the scariest…" Lucy said.

"Wait," Lori spoke up. "You saw Lawrence's costume?"

Lincoln then turned to the camera. "Every year at Halloween, Lawrence never tells what he dresses as until the time comes to go trick or treating, or nowadays, a party. Last year he dressed as a serial killer, before that he dressed as the Slender Man, before that he dressed as Bloody Mary, before that, he dressed as a vampire… they may not sound scary, but he always has methods to make himself scary as heck…" he said, shivering at the end.

"Yes. But of course, I can't tell you guys what it is." Lucy said, making everyone groan sans Rita groan and Lawrence smirk.

Lawrence then turned back to Lucy. "Don't worry Lucy, I'll hurry back. We'll have that scare."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Lawrence."

He nodded then turned to the others.

"All I'll hint about my costume, is that it's scary. And it's something that's supposedly child friendly." Lawrence said, making a demonic smile before going upstairs.

Lori shivered. "That smile's going to give me nightmares…"

* * *

The sun was now setting. Lisa checked the time on her protractor. She then went out of her room.

"Seven minutes till sunset!" she squealed, before getting into the rest of her kangaroo costume and hopping into the hallway. "Siblings, assemble!" she called. It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating!"

The younger twins then came out of their room in their costumes, with Lana being Abraham Lincoln and Lola being the Statue of Liberty.

"Four score and seven pieces of candy ago."

"Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy!"

"Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection." Lisa said.

Lola then smirked. "Oh, yeah?" she then tore off her Lady Liberty costume while Lana tore off her Honest Abe one, both revealing new costumes. "We're also a mermaid and a pirate."

They then tore off the sea costumes to reveal the seasoning ones.

"And salt and pepper shakers." Lana said.

"This way we can hit each house three times."

"That means three times the candy."

"Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication," Lisa said. "Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior."

"Going as a kangaroo?" Lana scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Kangaroo, plus baby roo." She then revealed Lily who was dressed as her joey, causing the twins to gasp over the adorable sight.

Lisa smirked. "That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share."

Lola then broke out of the cuteness trance before snapping Lana out of hers.

She then went over to Lincoln's door. "Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here!"

The boys then opened the door to reveal to their dresses of... British masters.

"I thought you guys were going as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack." said a confused Lola.

"Uh, we are," said Lincoln. "we're Ace and Jack undercover , trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets."

"Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year." Lincoln said before he and Clyde snickered slightly.

"Alright, let's get some candy! Has anyone seen Lawrence?" Lana asked.

As Lana asked that, Lawrence's door creaked slightly open.

Everyone turned to the door. "There you are, Lawrence!" Lola said. "Ready to go?"

No answer.

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Lawrence?"

As Lincoln said that, the door opened fully. What everyone saw widened their eyes in fear.

Standing in Lawrence's room, holding a red balloon…

...was a clown, with scary make-up.

It stared at the terrified kids, before flashing a demonic smile.

Clyde's nose then started bleeding, and he fainted.

The clown then started laughing, confusing everyone.

"Oh man, those reactions! Ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone looked at It with wide eyes, only this time, with surprise, Lola's with annoyance.

"Lawrence?!"

Lola then rushed over to Lawrence and started hitting his chest angrily.

"You stupid idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Lola said, looking up at a cheeky grinned clown Lawrence in annoyance.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist!" Lawrence said, chuckling.

Clyde then woke up. "Wuh… what happened?" Luckily, his clothes were clean.

Lincoln looked at Clyde. "It's alright Clyde, it was just Lawrence."

Clyde looked at Lawrence in surprise. "Wow, Lawrence… you look terrifying."

Lawrence smiled. "Thanks, Clyde! Hopefully I haunt someone's dreams!" he said, before the demonic smile.

Lincoln shivered. "You've already haunted mine…" he murmured.

* * *

Everyone headed downstairs as Lynn Sr. came out of his and Rita's room.

"Thanks for taking the kids trick or…" his eyes widened when he saw Lawrence in his costume. "...treating…" he then fainted.

Rita came out of the room to see an unconscious Lynn Sr. When she saw Lawrence, she jumped slightly.

"Oh, Lawrence! You scared me." Rita said, before looking down at Lynn Sr. "And your father too."

Lawrence shrugged. "Well, mission accomplished."

Rita looked at Lawrence in surprise. "Wow, you look really scary as Pennywise."

Lawrence gasped. "You've seen _It_ too?!" he asked, tears of happiness threatening to flow out of his eyes.

Rita rolled her eyes. "You don't think you inherited your love for horror from your father, did you?"

"Fortunately…" Lynn Sr. whined out in a whisper.

"Ha ha, guess not. Anyways…" Lawrence turned to the kids and made his signature demonic smile.

" _Ready to float, kids?"_

Clyde fainted again.

"You're going to give me nightmares…" Lincoln said. Lawrence chuckled.

* * *

As everyone got outside, the kids plus Lawrence started chanting candy. Lincoln and Clyde then prepared to break away from the group.

Lola, however, saw what they were up to.

"Hey, where are you two going?" she asked suspiciously.

"We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year." he said, before grinning nervously along with Clyde.

"Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes." Lisa said.

"Eh, let 'em be, Lis." Lawrence shrugged, before waving to Lincoln and Clyde. "Have fun boys."

They then parted.

* * *

"So kids, what's our first destination?" Lawrence asked.

"Ah, here we are," Lisa said, stopping, everyone following. "1220."

Lola and Lana were the first to go up to the door, switching outfits three times before coming back to Lisa and Lawrence.

"And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy." Lana said, before she and Lola high-fived.

Lisa then went up to the door, and, thanks to Lily, came back with tons of candy.

"Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy." she said, smugly.

"Nice job, Lisa." Lawrence said, before he and Lisa low-fived. Well, Lawrence had his hand down and Lisa slapped it, eh, you get the point.

* * *

After trick-or-treating for around twenty minutes, Lawrence terrifying everyone he saw, they went back to the Loud house…

...only to see everything in a complete mess!

Lawrence then saw two boys with baby masks leave the now trashed corn maze, laughing smugly.

His anger then went up.

" **HEY!** " Lawrence shouted _loudly_ , alerting the two jerks and causing them to start running.

Lawrence then ran after them, the kids following to make sure he doesn't murder them (literally). He then picked up a rock and threw it, it flew until it landed on the black-haired boy's head, causing him to fall over.

Lawrence then sprinted full speed at the boys before either of them could run, then quickly picked them up by the shirts.

"DID YOU TWO DO THIS?!" Lawrence roared at the terrified boys.

Everyone else then caught up to Lawrence and had to pry him off the two boys. He tried so hard to break out of the Loud girls' grasps, but with ten against one, that was easier said than done.

The boys then saw this opportunity to bail.

" **WHEN I FIND YOU TWO, YOU ARE** _ **DEAD**_ **!** " Lawrence roared.

"Let it go, Lawrence!" Luna shouted.

Lawrence then stopped, then started breathing heavily from the aftermath of the anger rush.

It was at that moment Lincoln and Clyde showed up, dressed up as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze?" Lincoln asked.

"I was just about to ask that, actually." Lawrence said, before turning to Lucy. "What _did_ happen?"

"Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream." Lucy said.

"Nobody showed up? Why not?" Clyde asked.

"Because two big stinkers came along and literally ruined everything!" Lori exclaimed.

"They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the jack-o-lanterns." Luan said.

"And worst of all, they ruined the maze! Decorations and, like, everything!" Leni said.

"Two big stinkers? Uh oh." Lincoln thought out loud.

Unfortunately for Lincoln, Lawrence heard what he said, loud and clear.

He darted his head towards his brother. " _Uh oh_? What do you mean, _uh oh_?" he said, getting everyone's attention.

Lincoln and Clyde started sweating.

"Uh, we don't know anything about those two!" Lincoln said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hmm…" Lawrence stared at Lincoln intimidatingly. Lincoln was sweating bullets now.

'Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask…' Lincoln thought, worried.

"Alright." he then turned his towards… " _Clyde_?"

Clyde started sweating even more than Lincoln did. Everyone knew Lawrence could be terrifying, and the fact that he was dressed as Pennywise the dancing clown didn't help.

"Uhh…"

" _Clyde_?"

Clyde was silent.

'Don't blurt it-'

"We told those two stinkers that a haunted corn maze and candy was waiting for them at Franklin Avenue so they'd leave us alone!" Clyde blurted out, making Lincoln facepalm.

'-out. Darn it Clyde, now Lawrence is gonna kill us…'

Lawrence's eyes widened.

"It was you two?!" Lawrence shouted.

"We didn't mean to, Lawrence! We didn't know they'd ruin everything!" Lincoln shouted desperately.

"That's what everyone says when they make mistakes, but it doesn't change a damn thing!" Lawrence shouted, making the boys bow their heads in shame.

Lawrence sighed. "Listen, we can still fix this."

Lincoln and Clyde perked their heads up.

* * *

The three boys, still in their costumes, were now in the woods. They ended up finding a candy trail and followed it which led them out of the street and to a tree house in the woods, where smug laughter could be heard.

It turned out that the stinkers had also stolen candy from kids around the block.

"I don't know which is worse, the stealing or the littering?" Clyde said.

"Both, Clyde. Both." Lawrence said.

"We need a plan…" Lincoln's eyes then lit up. "I know! We train some squirrels to go in and attack them. While they're busy getting rabies, we grab the candy."

"I like the wildlife approach, but I was thinking we get a beaver to chew down the tree." Clyde said.

"Or we hypnotize those guys so they fall asleep."

"Or, building off of that, I put them to sleep by playing the lullabies my dads put on my phone." Clyde took out his phone. "Of course, I'd have to put in earplugs so I don't fall asleep."

Lawrence rolled his eyes at the boys' plans. Then he heard groaning.

"Ugh. I ate too much candy."

"Aw, you'd better not puke, 'cause that'll make me puke."

"I think I'm just gonna pass out."

"Aw, dude, if you pass out, then I'll-"

Lawrence then heard a thud, which made him smirk.

"I have a plan." Lawrence said.

"WHAT?!"

Lincoln and Lawrence then shushed Clyde, the latter taking out his earplugs.

"Sorry, I had my earplugs in."

Lawrence rolled his eyes then took out his phone and dialed a number.

"You rang?"

"Lucy, how'd you like to have your corn maze reopened?"

From the other side of the line, Lucy smiled.

* * *

Lawrence's plan, dubbed _Operation: Halloween Rescue_ , went as follows:

First, Lincoln and Clyde would lure out the stinkers, with their British master costumes, with bags of leaves made to look like bags of candy.

Meanwhile, everyone would quickly fix up Franklin Avenue and the corn maze, and Lawrence would hurry back to help.

Then, after the stinkers give chase to Lincoln and Clyde, they'd lure him to the corn maze to give them a good scare and let them know not to mess with the Louds.

At the Loud house, Lawrence and the others were finishing everything up, ready to terrify the stinkers.

"Okay, everybody remember their positions?" Lawrence called out.

Everyone nodded and said yes.

"Places everyone," Lucy said. "They're here."

Everyone then hurried to their places in the corn maze, whilst Lincoln and Clyde hid in the maze.

The two stinkers then entered the maze.

"It's really dark in here." the brown haired stinker said, a little scared.

"Man up, bro! I want that candy." The lights then went out. "What's that?"

Luna then began playing on the organ.

 **When darkness falls on the house of Loud**

 **Around every corner, new terror abounds**

 **You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!**

(The stinkers scream and start running. First they run into Luan, who brings Mr Coconuts to life)

 _ **You can run, but you can't hide**_

 _ **They know that you taste better alive**_

 _ **I don't think that they've been fed**_

 _ **In a long, long time**_

(They then run into Lisa and Lily, who act as rabid kangaroos)

 _ **Every corner, every floor**_

 _ **Watch out, they ain't herbivores**_

 _ **Ghastly ghouls out for blood**_

 _ **Sorry, bud**_

 _ **You got tricked**_

 _ **You got tricked**_

(They then get a glimpse of Lawrence standing in a corner, holding a red balloon, smirking evilly. They run again)

 _ **You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist**_

 _ **Before you wet your pants, better get out quick**_

 _ **Tricked, tricked, tricked**_

 _ **You got...tricked**_

(Afterwards they run into Lori, who acts like she's feasting on Rita. Lynn then fires up her chainsaw)

 _ **Beware of fangs and bloody fur**_

 _ **A Loud House chainsaw massacre**_

 _ **There's no chance that you'll get out**_

(Next they run into a coffin, where Lola appears like a corpse and Lana acts as her ghost. Leni then appears with a missing head)

 _ **Ghosts writing your eulogy**_

 _ **Heads are rolling literally**_

 _ **So, who needs their mommy now?**_

(The stinkers' screams alert the kids around the neighborhood)

 _ **Spilling guts on the floor**_

 _ **Clean up on aisle four**_

 _ **Why you running off so soon?**_

 _ **Sorry dude**_

 _ **You got tricked**_

 _ **You got tricked**_

 _ **You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist**_

 _ **Before you wet your pants, better get out quick**_

 _ **Tricked, tricked, tricked**_

 _ **You got… tricked**_

(Finally, they run into Lucy who is dressed as the grim reaper)

"The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow." Lucy said ominously, before slashing a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream.

"Blood!"

"I'm gonna puke!"

"If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!"

(As they run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction. They're then stopped by Lawrence, who pins them to the maze walls)

 _ **You got… tricked**_

Lawrence smiled at them demonically. Everyone then came out of the maze to see what was happening.

"You almost ruined everything around here, when my sister put so much work into all this, _you_ had to come and mess everything up…" he started with a clown-like voice.

" _...and now you're going to pay._ "

Surprising and shocking not only the stinkers but everyone else as well (sans Lisa, who looked on with a smug smile, and Lucy, who looked in wonder), Lawrence's eyes then rolled back, and he opened his mouth widely to reveal hundreds of razor-sharp teeth.

Everyone was terrified at the sight, but nothing could come close to how scared the stinkers were.

Lawrence then bit down on the black-haired boy's right shoulder, causing everyone to scream…

...but nothing happened. No blood, no pain, nothing.

Lawrence then let go of the stinkers, and began laughing like a maniac.

"We're never coming back here again!" they then ran off.

Everyone then cheered at the major success.

"That was awesome!"

"That was so awesome!"

"Thanks, guys," Lincoln said. "I think we taught those two big stinkers a lesson."

"They won't ever come back here again," said a satisfied Lawrence, who still had his back turned to everyone.

"But if they will…" Lawrence then looked over his shoulder with his signature smile that showed off his razor-sharp teeth.

Clyde then fainted again, everyone else (sans Lucy and Lisa) just shivered.

"How did you do that big teeth smile?" Lori asked.

Lawrence smirked. "I had some help with Lisa on that one." Lisa smiled with pride.

"Thank you for bringing them here," Lucy said. "You totally made my Halloween. I've never been happier."

Once again, her emotions barely changed.

"Trust me, she's happy." Lincoln meta-referenced. He then turned to Lucy. "Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers."

"Looks like we won't have to wait till next year."

Rita was right, it turned out that every kid in the neighborhood showed up to check out the maze.

Lucy then got out her megaphone. "Places, everyone."

The girls then went back into the maze.

"Nice job boys," Lawrence said to Lincoln and Clyde (who had just woken up), "You both saved Halloween." he then went back into the maze, ready to scare some people.

"I guess we did save Halloween, Clyde," Lincoln said. "But too bad nobody got any candy."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clyde asked. Lincoln's eyes then lit up.

"Let's go get our shovels!"

* * *

In the aftermath of the _Corn Maze Incident_ , as Lawrence dubbed it, everyone was having fun in the maze, while Lincoln and Clyde were giving everyone back their candies.

Lawrence then came out of the maze with a satisfied smirk, Rita following.

"Nice job with your costume this year, Lawrence." she said.

"Thanks mom. I just wished dad would not just look at it as scary, but as an actual costume." Lawrence said.

"You know how he is. He's never liked horror. And between you and me, he was most scared of _It_."

Lawrence smirked. "So, mission accomplished. I wonder how I can perform scares next year?"

Rita sighed and rolled her eyes. "Give it a break, Lawrence."

"Oh come on, just one jump scare on dad? Please?"

" _Lawrence Benedict Loud_."

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Fine…"

* * *

 **And there you have it, the (late) Halloween special!**

 **Sorry I'm late guys. Recently, I haven't been having inspiration for Loud House stories. Instead, I've been brainstorming an idea consisting of writing a** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **fanfic, where I'd star my other OC, Adam. An OC insert story, if you will.**

 **And as you can read on my profile, I have a** _ **big**_ **idea for a Loud House story starring Lawrence and Adam, which would be set in the future (Lawrence and Lori graduating), and afterwards, the boys get lucky and become famous! Why? If the idea interests you guys, drop me a review and you'll see when the story arrives!**

 **A'ight, that's all I can write for now. Thanks for sticking around, guys. My name is Adam, or Starshine89, and I'll talk to you all later. See you soon, guys!**


	5. Read Aloud

_**Lawrence Loud - Tales of the Loud House  
**_ _ **Read Aloud**_

 **DISCLAIMER: All music used in this story belongs to their respective owners.** _ **The Loud House**_ **belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!"

The episode begins with Lawrence bursting through the front door of the house, shouting as the siblings and parents watched TV. After getting a minor scare along with everyone else, Lynn Sr. turned off the television to listen to what the elder brother has to say.

"What is it, Lawrence? What's got you all excited?"

"You will not believe this! The library's having a contest in which the winner and his or her family can win an entire night at Spunk E. Pigeon's!"

The young man then showed the family the flier which he grabbed during his run home.

"YOU MEAN ALL OF IT?!" the entire family shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes! All we have to do is read as many books as we can as a family! The winner gets the entire pizzeria to themselves!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, kids? We've got some reading to do!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

"To the library!" Rita shouted, everyone then started heading out the door.

"Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon!"

While everyone was excited to win an entire night at their favorite pizzeria, a certain pageant queen wasn't as thrilled as the rest.

"Reading, huh?" said Lola with a bored tone, surprising Lawrence.

"What's so wrong with books, Lola? There are so many stuff you can read!" Lawrence said, trying to get some enthusiasm out of Lola, but failing.

Lola just rolled her eyes and followed everyone else out the door.

* * *

"The library! The library! The library!"

"SHHH!"

"Oops. Hush tones, kids." Rita said.

"Time to read, everyone!" Lawrence said. "Spread out and get as many books as you guys can!"

Everyone nodded and spreaded out. Eventually, the entire family came back with tons of books.

"Trying to win the contest, huh?" the librarian, Wetta asked. "I've never seen someone run home as enthusiastically before." she said, gesturing to Lawrence.

"What can I say? Pizza's goooood." Lawrence said.

Wetta then glanced at Lisa, who was in a cowboy costume.

"Hmm… you look familiar." she said with a suspicious tone.

"Oh, uh… no, ma'am. I'm brand new to these here parts." Lisa said with a Texan accent.

"Hmm… I swear I've seen you somewhere before." Wetta said.

She shrugged it off however and gave the Louds their books.

* * *

Back home, everyone was sitting on the couch and ready to start reading.

Lola, however didn't have any books with her.

"What did you get from the library, Lola?" Lincoln asked her. She then showed him a roll of stickers.

"Stickers? Uh, I'm not sure those count as something to read." Lincoln said, unsurely.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Reading's boring."

"Oh, come on Lola," Lawrence said. "We can't win that pizza party unless everyone here reads at least one book."

"Well, tough tiaras, Lawrence! I'm not gonna do it!"

Lola then went upstairs.

"Dudes, Lola's gonna blow our pizza party! What do we do?" Luna asked, worried.

"That's easy. All we have to do is chain her up in the attic and tell the librarian she never existed. Lana just has to pretend she has a split personality." Lucy suggested.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Dad, there's pizza at stake here!" Lawrence yelled.

"Wait! Maybe there's an easier way," Lincoln said. "You guys heard Lola, she just thinks that reading is boring. So we need to help her see that it's not."

"That's a great idea, Lincoln." Rita said, everyone agreeing.

"Do keep your chains handy though, just in case." Lawrence whispered to Lucy, who nodded.

* * *

That plan turned out to be easier said than done.

Lynn Sr. tried to show her a cookbook, but Lola wasn't interested.

Luan tried to get Lola to ready a comedy book, but Lola decided against slapping her knees in laughter.

Lana attempted to show her a mechanic manual, Lola however left that to Lana.

Lucy and Lincoln showed Lola their respective books, a vampire romance novel and a comic book, but Lola did not want to hear about it.

Back in the living room, Lawrence found that everyone had been going about the idea incorrectly.

"Of course Lola won't be interested in what _we're_ reading!" Lawrence said. "Instead, we need to find books that are _her_ style."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Downstairs in the basement, Lola was ironing her dress, when Lincoln popped out the mannequin's head.

"Hey, Lola! I know you don't want to read about Ace Savvy, but this time I have something that's perfect for you: _The Bossy Twins_!"

Lincoln then handed her a Bossy Twins book. "They're first graders just like you and Lana, and they solve mysteries!"

Lola looked very uninterested however.

"Do they ever solve the mystery of who gave them those hideous haircuts?" she asked snidely.

Lawrence then gave it an attempt with a book about tea parties.

"Hey Lola, I got a book you're really going to enjoy. It'll answer all questions you have in the tea party department." Lawrence said.

Lola still wasn't interested. "I don't have any questions. I'm an expert."

"Oh really? Then tell me, what is the proper serving temperature for Earl Grey?"

"Two hundred eight degrees Fahrenheit."

Lawrence looked it up and it turned out she was correct. He then growled in frustration and walked away.

After her tea party, Lola went to watch some TV.

"Hey Lola, how about _Frankie the Friendly Fairy_?" Lincoln asked, still trying.

"Pass, I'm into unicorns now."

"Then you'll love _Unicorn University_!" Lawrence said, walking into the living room with said book.

"I've already seen the movie. Ninety-nine minutes of my life wasted."

She then got up and walked upstairs. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta tinkle."

Lincoln groaned. "This isn't working, Law! She just won't read! What now?"

Lawrence then put on a determined glare.

"Trust me, I'll make her read."

He then marched upstairs and blocked Lola's pathway to the bathroom.

"Stop right there, missy!" Lawrence said, glaring at Lola, who started to get nervous when Lawrence appeared.

"Everyone's been trying to get you to read all day long! And it's time for you to stop with this 'I won't read' excuse!"

He then held up five books he thought Lola would like.

"I'm not moving away from this door unless you take one of these books and start reading!"

Lola sighed. "Fine. I'll have the princess one."

"Promise you'll read it?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I promise." she then went into the bathroom.

Lawrence then smirked whilst walking away. "Oh yeah."

* * *

The Louds went into the library the second time that day.

"WE'RE FINISHED!"

"The Loud family would like to report 267 books read." Rita said with pride.

"Very impressive! The next highest family total is only twenty-three, and the contest ends at five o'clock." Wetta said, adding the Louds to the chart of total books read. "You've got this in the bag."

The Louds sans Lola cheered.

"I'll just need you all to prove you read the books by giving you a book-by-book quiz."

"We're ready for anything!" said a determined Lynn Sr.

Wetta started with Lynn Sr.'s cookbook. "You. Bread crust in a meatloaf: how much?"

"Half a cup!"

"Very good!" Lori's mystery novel was next. "You! Twist ending! Go!"

"So, it turns out it wasn't even a student running the blog, it was a teacher! And he literally tried to frame Gabby with a laptop in her-"

"That's enough. Very good." Lily's animal sound book was next. "Now, what does the cow say?"

"Moo!"

"Very good!" Lincoln's comic was next. "Ace Savvy's real name?"

"Spade Nifty!"

Rita's drama novel. "What time was Mr. Darcy's party?"

"8 PM sharp!"

Lisa's science book. "Einstein's wives?"

"Mileva, 1903 to 1919. Elsa, 1919 to 1936...y'all."

Lana's auto repair manual. "Four-stroke engine cycle consists of…?"

"Intake, compression, power and exhaust!"

Luan's joke book. "Sis boom bah!"

"The sound made when a sheep explodes!"

Luna's rock music history book. "Mick Swagger owes his entire career to…?"

"Delta blues musician Murky Bottoms!"

Leni's fashion history book. "Fashion began with…?"

"Charles Frederick Worth! First to sew a label!"

Lawrence's astronomy book. "The closest star to the solar system?"

"Alpha Centauri, four point thirty-seven light years away!"

Lynn's sport history book. "The greatest of all time?"

"Muhammad Ali! Also prettiest!"

Lucy's romance novel. "The night the vampire cried?"

"Trick question. He cried _every_ night."

"Well, I am impressed. Clearly you've done all the work. No need to quiz you on the rest." Wetta said, making Lola sigh in relief.

"Oh wait, we missed one." she then glanced at a nervous Lola. "That's you, sweetie."

She took the book Lawrence gave her. "Tell me about Princess Martha and what she wore on her head."

"Oh, uh… she... was a princess, all right. Oh yeah. It was a... crown! She wore a crown. On her head. Crown. Final answer."

Lola seemed nervous, Lawrence noted.

 _I wonder why she's so nervous. Did she even read the book I gave her?_

"That's true, but what was so interesting about it?"

"Uh... it was interesting because… it was made of… chocolate?"

"CHOCOLATE?!" the Louds and Wetta yelled at once.

Lola was very annoyed now. "What is this, an interrogation?!"

"Little girl, did you even _read_ this book?" Wetta asked.

"Fine! You guys want an answer?! No! I didn't read it!"

Everyone gasped.

"Lola!" Lawrence shouted. "You promised me you'd read the book!"

Lola looked down, shamefully. "Yes, I know, but… I forgot!"

Lawrence's left eye twitched. "YOU FORGOT?!"

"Lawrence! Quiet!" Rita scolded.

"The rules officially say that all family members must read at least one book. Little girl, I'm afraid if you didn't read this book, your entire family is out." Wetta said, erasing the Loud family's spot on the blackboard.

Said family groaned at Lola for her mistake.

"I told you I didn't wanna do this stupid challenge!" Lola said, walking away, but Lawrence grabbed her left arm.

She looked up to Lawrence to see a look that spelled disappointment.

Suddenly, Lola shrunk. Lawrence was one she didn't like making mad, but making him disappointed was worse.

"Words cannot express how disappointed we all are, Lola. All you had to do was read one damn book. Was that really too much to ask?"

Lola was silent. She opened her mouth, but by the time she found words, she was too late.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it." Lawrence said, shushing Lola.

"Guys, wait!" Lincoln suddenly said. "Remember, Wetta said the contest ends at five. It's only three o'clock. We still have two hours."

"Then we can still make Lola read. Who's gonna stay?" Lori asked.

"I'll stay." the brothers said at once, before looking at each other.

Lawrence then got out a coin.

"I get heads, you get tails." Lincoln nodded and Lawrence flipped the coin.

"Heads."

* * *

"You got this, Law." Leni said, making Lawrence smile.

"We'll be back in two hours. Good luck, Lawrence!" Lynn Sr. said, driving off with the rest of the family and leaving Lawrence and Lola at the library.

"Okay, what's the deal, Lo? Can't you just read one single book?"

"Can't you just read one single book." Lola mocked Lawrence. "I told you, I won't do it!"

"Why not?" Lawrence asked, emphasising both words.

Lola sighed. "Okay. The truth is… I don't like pizza."

…

…

…

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Lawrence asked. "We know you don't like reading, but we're all counting on you."

"Well, I'm not moving. So, good luck getting me back in there."

"I don't need it."

Lawrence then picked Lola up and carried her into the library.

"NOOOOOO!" she hit Lawrence's back repeatedly, but it had no effect.

Lawrence sat Lola down on a chair and he sat next to her. He then got a fairytale book and dropped in front of her.

"You will not move away from here unless you read this entire book. Start reading."

Lola sighed. She then pointed the other way. "Hey, look! Books!"

Lawrence didn't move. "And you thought I'd fall for that? Nice try, missy." He leaned towards her. "Start. Reading."

Lola groaned. "I told you, I'm not reading, okay?!"

"Why not?! Is it really that hard to just read one book?!"

"YES IT IS!"

Lawrence's eyes widened. "...it is?"

Lola sighed and looked down. "Yes. It's hard for me to read, so I don't. Don't you think I wanna read about American princesses and unicorns and the bossy twins, even if they have terrible hair?"

"Lola." Lola looked at Lawrence. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you."

Lola shrugged. "It just sounded stupid, y'know? You guys seemed so overjoyed and… I didn't want to ruin the whole thing with my bad reading."

"Lola, if you don't practice your reading, you'll never master it. It's not the best idea to give up easily on something even if you're bad at it."

Lawrence leaned towards Lola's ear.

"Lemme share a tale with you. When I started playing the trumpet... I was very bad at it." he said.

Lola looked at Lawrence. "You were?"

He nodded. "Sure. No one comes into this world knowing everything in the universe, not even Lisa. But I was determined to learn how to play. So, I began practicing. Those terrible trumpet sounds you heard from the bathroom was me practicing, when you and Lana were four. It wasn't easy to get good at intermediate instruments like the trumpet, but I liked playing, so I never gave up. And now look at me. I play trumpet, as well as guitar and piano, at student concerts in school. You guys love hearing me play. Though in the beginning, you wouldn't have."

Lola looked at Lawrence in wonder. It was exactly how she felt with books; she gave up early because she wasn't good at reading, and it was also the reason she was not doing well in reading class.

"My point is, if you give up early, you'll never learn how to read. But if you gain just a little bit of endurance and patience, you'll find that you're going to read books like there's no tomorrow."

Lawrence held his arms out. "What do you say, Lo? Will you give it a shot?"

Lola sat still for a few seconds, then practically leaped into Lawrence's arms and sank into his embrace.

"Let's do it, bro."

* * *

The siblings made their way to the library's study room and sat down to read.

"O-o-once...yew…"

"Okay, good! Once uh-puh..."

"Upon! Once upon a t-t-t… okay, this word looks weird."

"Sound it out. Tuh… eye..."

"Tuh… eye… oh, time! Time! Once upon a time."

Soon, the clock reached 5 PM.

"And-and..." Lola then saw the time. "Oh, shoot, it's five o'clock! What are we gonna do?"

"That's not important right now. Let's finish this."

Later, Lola finally finished the book.

"And they lived hap-pee-lee...ever…" she gasped. "Happily ever after! The end!"

She closed the book. "Oh my gosh! I read a whole book!"

"See? I knew you could do it!" Lawrence then hugged Lola, who hugged him back. "I'm so proud of you, Lola!"

"Thanks, Lawrence."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The siblings then stepped out of the study room, only to be met with the rest of the family. And they did not look happy.

"Lawrence, it's 5:30! The contest ended half an hour ago!" Luna said.

"That was my fault. Lola started reading, but I ended up wandering off to get some more books. By the time I got back here, Lola was here waiting for me, done with her book, and she too was mad." He secretly winked at Lola.

"You literally wandered off?! Lawrence, you blew the whole contest!" Lori yelled, angry at her twin.

"Lawrence Benedict Loud, you had one job! _One job_!" Rita said.

"Yeah, I know that. And I'm sorry. I'm ready to accept any-"

"Lawrence, stop." Lola said. She then turned to the rest of the family.

"This is all _my_ fault. Lawrence spent the whole time plus some more teaching me how to read, because I'm slow and not good at it. But I like it now. And I'm going to keep practicing because it's not as hard as I thought!"

Everyone smiled warmly at Lola and apologized, forgiving her afterwards.

"We're so sorry." Lana said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I cost Spunk E. Pigeon for you guys." Lola said.

"It's okay, sweetie. It doesn't matter now." Rita said.

"Indeed. The important thing is that you're now able to enjoy the wonders of literacy, street name, reading."

Lisa then took off her disguise. Big mistake!

"HEY! I knew I recognized that voice! The one with the fines!"

Lisa then ran out of the library.

* * *

That afternoon, back at the Loud house, the family was watching TV, a Spunk E. Pigeon ad then popped up.

"Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise! You'll lose your mind!"

The family sighed. "No pizza…" Lawrence whined. Lori patted his shoulder.

"You know, this commercial is so realistic, I totally smell pizza." Leni said, sniffing the air.

"Leni, there's literally no way that's-"

"No, she's right, I smell it too!" Lawrence cut Lori off. Everyone else then started sniffing around.

The smell lead to Lana and Lola's room. Inside, the room was packed with toy ovens, and Lola was in a chef's outfit with one of Lynn Sr.'s cookbooks.

"Hey, guys! Now that I can read, I thought I'd make us all some pizza! Pepperoni's in the oven, and next up is… pineapple!"

The whole family hugged Lola.

"Thanks so much Lo! / You're the best, sis! / You shouldn't have!"

The timer then went off, and in the kitchen, everyone began eating Lola's pizza.

"Lola, this is _heavenly_! Just as good as Spunk E. Pigeon's!" Lawrence said, taking another bite.

"If not, better!" Lincoln added. Lola smiled with pride.

Lawrence sighed. "All's well that ends well." he meta-referenced. He then winked at the camera and took another bite.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, WETTA!"

"YOU OWE ME $50,000!"

Lawrence groaned. "Oh boy."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not gonna lie, this chapter literally took me two days to write.**

 **Some people may be wondering where the chained episode is. I deleted it, because I decided against the idea. The two episodes will be redone. I didn't finish it because it ended with Raw Deal, one of my least favorite episodes.**

 **Which leads to why this one was written so fast, because I really liked it.**

 **Now that we have that out of the way, I have a few things to say about my stories.**

 **Let's start with** _ **Electroboy Adventures**_ **. If you're coming here from that story, you guys may have noticed the lack of chapters. It's because I have very little inspiration. I'm always welcome to ideas, but I want** _ **my**_ **ideas there too, you know? It is my story.**

 **Plus, I just don't like it. In fact, I hate it. I don't know why people like it. I'm way more prouder of TOTLH. I've been thinking of handing EA over to someone else, but I need some time to think it through.**

 _ **Louds meet the Starshines**_ **will be redone as well, and it'll only be a short story, only three, maybe four chapters.**

 **I also have plans to write OC insert stories for** _ **Star vs. The Forces of Evil**_ **and** _ **Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**_ **. I'm also planning something** _ **BIG**_ **with both Lawrence and my multiversal OC, Adam Starshine, two stories starring them; a story taking place in the Loud House universe, where they become a famous music producer/DJ duo (think of** _ **The Chainsmokers**_ **), and a story where they get transported into the world of Sonic X. Big thanks to the original owner for giving me the seal of approval.**

 **Do you guys think these are good ideas? Terrible ideas? I want to hear everyone's opinion, do leave a review!**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas. Speaking of which, if you guys would like to share what your favorite gifts were this Christmas, feel free to leave a review! My personal favorites were a smart watch and a comfortable winter coat.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be this story's first _original_ chapter, starring a new character submitted by _The Imprisoned of Hell_. Thanks for the submission!**

 **With all that said, my name is Adam, or Starshine89, and I wish you all a happy new year and lots of luck to you all for the new year! See you all in 2018! :)**


End file.
